


Kattaang Oneshots

by SailorHaumea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Multi, Non-Chronological, Polyamory, Polygamy, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea
Summary: Three's a crowd, or is it? An anthology of Katara/Toph/Aang oneshots centering this interesting menage a trois, in no particular order. Once a oneshot, now a series.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong/Katara, Haru/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Kattaang Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is utterly unabashed crack based on my OT3 (Katara/Toph/Aang). I make no apologies for writing this weird nonsense. I took the idea of the three of them getting married and ran with it.
> 
> It then became a collection of oneshots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang, Katara, and Toph get married. Yes, you read that right. The result is a splitting headache for everyone involved.

The wedding of Avatar Aang, the Lady Katara, and the Lady Toph Beifong would go down in history as, depending on who you asked about it, the worst idea ever, the greatest event after the events of the passage of Sozin's Comet a second time in Aang's life, or just meh.

Toph hadn't wanted to have a wedding. _Twinkletoes, I don't do weddings. And no one in the Earth Kingdom does a three-person wedding._

It was only after months of Aang and Katara pleading with her to agree to it that she finally relented, on the condition that fire whiskey be served after the ceremony.

After the wedding occurred, Aang and Katara would conclude that giving their girlfriend this concession had been an absolutely horrible idea.

And thus the friends and family of the trio converged on a cave just outside Gaoling.

Those who objected to the idea of a wedding ceremony being held in a cave were subjected to a rock getting thrown at them.

The ceremony itself was rather uneventful.

Ty Lee thought it was the most romantic thing she'd ever seen, and she'd seen Haru use his earthbending to carve a statue of her. Mai had just groaned at that statement by her friend.

Sokka thought it was really weird that he was gaining both a brother and sister-in-law at the same time.

Once the ceremony ended, Toph grabbed a whiskey bottle and the next few hours were a blur to pretty much everyone. Between Toph shouting _Let's get hammered_ and the next morning there was just a fog in everyone's memories.

No one knew how Momo, Bosco, and Appa had wound up stacked on top of one another in a weird attempt at a pyramid.

No one knew how one of Mai's knives had wound up hundreds of miles away, embedded in the outer walls of the Royal Palace in Ba Sing Se, especially considering that there were countless objects that should have blocked such a throw, and the fact that knives do not travel hundreds of miles through the air, that's not how physics works.

No one knew how Zuko's royal hairpiece wound up embedded in the ceiling of the cave.

No one knew how Suki wound up swapping clothes with Katara.

No one knew how Kuei's glasses wound up in Iroh's tea set.

Everyone agreed that the wedding was over, _and that none of this should ever be spoken of again_.


End file.
